Secret Window
by sexy-capricorn
Summary: In the slick, steamy streets of Tokyo a battle as raged between assassins and druglord and it's all centered around a young abused woman.
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series or it's characters...not yet that is

_Secret Window _

Pain

_Kagome's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes as I felt a hand roam over my body. A hand that I used to love but now just hated. The rough appendage began to roam down to my nether area but I stopped it. "Please stop. Not this morning." I pleaded.

That dark voice began to whisper into my ear as he continued his roaming. "But you know I have to have my morning fuck."

"Well, not this morning, Kouga." I knew I shouldn't have said that. I knew what he was going to do. He flipped me over to my back side as he lunged over my small frame. Kouga looked at my face with evil grin as the tears weld up in my eyes. "Please, Kouga. Please."

"Now don't go and cry on me. Just participate and it would be a lot easier for you." He began to kiss roughly at my neck while he began to untie the knot in his pajama pants.

"I won't participate in something I don't wanna do."

"Fine then." He stopped in his tracks and I thought I had won, but boy was I wrong.

He then grabbed my wrists with one hand keeping them captive above my head. With his free hand he began to harshly squeeze my breast. I cried in pain, not only physically but emotionally. Kouga then lifted up my nightgown to where it draped over my head and all I saw was darkness and his silhouette through the thin fabric. Then I felt the intrusion of his rough finger into my forbidden. What started as simple slow budding then grew into hard, fast, and painful thrusts.

"_Stop! Please!_" I screamed.

He threw the nightgown down where I was looking dead in those evil blue piercing eyes. "Shut up, Kagome."

"Please!" I felt his rough hand come in hard contact with my face making the tears flow down my, now red, cheek. He pulled down his pajama pants as far he could. My eyes widened as he erection poked out and I began to squirm from his hold.

"Stop moving! This will soon be over."

I closed my eyes hoping he was going to be true to his word. Then my thoughts were broken and so was my soul as I felt his hard member ease inside me until I was completely full of his manhood. He pulled out then made one hard thrust so far it put my stomach in a twist.

"Oww!" I cried out.

He then began hard thrusts inside me. I thought to myself after 3 wonderful blissful months. How could he turn into this...this sex addicted savage, barbarian. It seemed impossible to me. My thoughts were broken when he began to pick up his pace until the bed was practically lifting up off the ground. He then pulled out of me and stained me with his essence.

He looked me up and down in digust before getting up. "Go clean yourself up."

I glared him as I got up and proceeded to the bathroom. I walked in the bathroom as I overlooked it's grey depressing appearance. God, how I hated to live in this rinky-dink apartment. I turned on the shower and got in. I let the warm water wash all of him off of me. I sat down and cradled my knees and cried as I let the shower water rain down on me.

I stayed in there in that postion for a while, for about three hours or more until the water began to get cold then I heard his rough hand begin to bang on the door.

"Get the fuck out of there, Kagome. It's almost noon and you know I gotta get to work."

"I'll be out in a minute." I yelled to him.

"Now, bitch!"

"I said I will out there in a minute. No need for you to call me a bitch!" I stepped out the shower I knew I shouldn't have used that tone with him.

"Did you just raise you voice to me, woman."

"I didn't raise my voice, Kouga"

"Yes, the fuck you did. I can't wait until your ass gets out of there."

Then I suddenly realized something "You're not doing a damn thing to me!" I yelled back.

"Bitch, don't you get snippy with me"

I somehow felt protection as I realized that the only thing keeping him from him beating the shit out of me was the thick locked bathroom door. Then that feeling of protection flew right out the damn window as he kicked the door sending it tumbling to the ground.

I jumped back scared to what he was to do next. He cornered me up with his fist just getting ready to pound on me. "No,please! I'm sorry! Damn it, I'm sorry!" I sobbed and pleaded to him.

He began to crack his knuckles. "Oh, _now_ you're sorry. Too late bitch."

I tried my best to shield myself and crouched on the cold tile byside the toilet where he cornered me. He went straight for my eye then he began to kick at me. The pain was excrutiating as it felt like my stomach caved when he kicked it.

"Stop, Kouga!" I cried as I began to taste a mouth full of blood

"Dont. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Like. That. Again." He said inbetween kicks and blows. He banged my head hard against the toilet making my world black.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kagome was talking and laughing to medium height man with midnight hair in a small ponytail. "I don't believe you just said that, Miroku." Kagome began to laugh some more before she changed the subject. _

_"So , what's up with this new guy you're dating." _

_"Oh, Hojo. It's just practically sex. Which I say is very good." (A/n: I'm sorry for making Miroku a homosexual but after his role in, but I like to spice things up a bit.) _

_Kagome smiled. "So, when do I get to meet him." _

_"You don't. I know how you are. You never want me to hook with anybody and embarrass me in front of them." _

_"I'm sorry about Hiei, but to be serious he wasn't the man for you." _

_"Just be happy for me, okay." _

_"I will." Kagome leaned in and gave Miroku a small friendly peck on the cheek. _

_Then a tall muscular guy approached them with shoulder length ebony colored hair and piercing blue eyes that tranced Kagome into him. _

_"Hi, I'm Kouga. " He said offering her his hand. _

_Kagome smiled and took it. "I'm Kagome." _

_"That's a pretty name." He turned to Miroku who was giving him a intent gaze. "I'm sorry for interrupting, sir." Miroku groaned and turned away. Kouga sighed then turned to Kagome. "I truly apologize for my intrusion, but when I saw your beautiful face I just had to come over." _

_Kagome blushed widly at his words then he raised her hand and kissed it gently. He began to go into his pocket and pulled out a white card. "Now, here's my card. You can call me or not call me. It's totally up to you. I'm not rushing you or anything. I'm just trying to have gorgeous lady as yourself grace me with her presence." He blew a kiss to her then walked away. _

_Kagome dazed for a minute as she watched him walk. "God, he's wonderful. You think I should call." _

_"No, I don't think you should call." _

_"And you say how **I** always judge the guys you got out with." _

_"It's not like that. It's just that you always pick these abusive type of guys." _

_"Did he seem abusive to you!" _

_"They always act like that in the beginning, but then they just snap on you." _

_"Come on, Miroku! You know I need a man in my life." Kagome whined to him _

_"Okay, I'll let this one slide, but if I get one hint of trouble. I'm taking him out." _

_Kagome smiled and hugged Miroku. "Thanks." _

_"What are friends for?" _

_She stared at the card as it read Kouga (092)641-414. _

_'I'll be sure to call and maybe you will show me the light I'm looking for.' _

_**PRESENT**_

_Author's P.O.V._

Kagome's eye's fluttered open as the white light of the bathroom was blinding her. She fully woke up screaming covering herself. Then she realized he had left to work. She sighed as she hesitantly got up and loomed over the sink and looked into the mirror. Her face was mostly in place but she did have a black eye. Nothing makeup and pair of sunglasses couldn't fix, but the blinding pain in her side was something she was going to have to deal with. She raised her shirt to find her skin a purple-green hue. She winced as she slightly touched it.

"I'm just gonna have to suck it up. You won't ruin my day, Kouga." She was going over Miorku's house and she didn't want him to see her like this.

Later on Kagome arrived at the loft of her best friend. She knocked at the door and he joyfully answered as always. "Kagome!" He embraced her and they entered into his loft.

"Is Hojo here?'' She nervoulsy asked.

"No. I wouldn't invite you if I knew he was here."

Kagome sighed in relief as she sat down on the couch but held her side as she felt that pain.

"Are you okay, Kag?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you know just that age catching up with me."

Miroku swayed in the kitchen raiding through the refrigerator. "I wouldn't know. You're as young as you feel." He said coming back to the living room with two cans of soda.

"Well, I must be 100 years old."

Miroku shook his head as he gave Kagome her soda and sat next to her. His eyes soon dropped and became serious as he looked at her. "So, what's up with the glasses." he said in a emotionless tone.

Kagome chuckled nervously."It's stylish. All the celebrites are doing it." She lied.

He sipped his soda then sat it down on the coffee table. "I thought the shades act went out with Tina Turner."

Kagome sighed and stayed silent. "Kagome, why are you hiding black eyes and shit from me. I'm not dumb. " Miroku sighed. "I know what he does to you."

Kagome took off her glasses revealing a big blue and black eye. "He did it again this morning." Kagome said fighting back the tears in her voice but was seriously failing.

Miroku pounded a fist into his open palm. "You have to get away from that man. You know I could take you in myself. We can..."

"No, Miro. I don't want your help."

"He acts just like..."

Kagome stopped him before he could finish. "Don't say his name, Miroku."

"I'm sorry, Kag."

She sighed deeply. "I have to go over his house anyway to borrow some money."

Miroku eyes widened. "Kagome don't do that. If you need some money, you can ask me."

"You're just as in debt as I am. Plus, I need like 3,000 dollars if I'm gonna move and leave Kouga. Once I get this money from him, I won't have to deal with either of them, again."

"I won't let you."

"Please don't act like this, Miroku. I need you." She began to cry softly

He was staring into his friends sorrowful tearfilled eyes and he hated it. "Come here, Kag." He wrapped his arm around her and began to sway in a rhythm.

Kagome sobbed as she was getting tired of having her life like this, but this is how it has been since she was a kid.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A ten year old Kagome was playing outside on the sidewalk and her father was sitting on the porch watching her while smoking a cigarette. "Kagome!" _

_She stopped bouncing her little blue ball. "Yes, daddy?'' _

_"Come here." He said as he took one last puff of his cigarette then threw it to the side. Kagome happily skipped to him. "Sit on my lap." She smiled and happily jumped on her fathers lap. "Do you love your daddy?" _

_Kagome eagerly nodded her head, not fully aware of her situation _

_"Will you do something for me?" He said as he rubbed her thigh. _

_She nodded her head, again, not fully aware of her situation. _

_"Go in your room and wait for me to come in." _

_"Why,daddy?'' _

_"Just do it!" _

_Kagome stiffened up at his dark tone. She got up and nervously walked up to her room. She sat on her bed anticipated and frieghtened at what he was getting ready to do with her. Then his tall dark image walked into her room with nothing but boxers. She began to shiver as the man in her doorway wasn't the usually friendly father. _

_"Drop them." He demanded _

_"Drop what?'' _

_"Your clothes." _

_"But..." _

_"Now, Kagome!" _

_She got up off the bed shaking as she slid down her skirt. He turned around and shut the door exiting out the hallway light. Now leaving only the sun's amber to glow through the shades. He walked up to her now scrawny, naked body as she shivered and tried her best to cover herself. _

_"Kiss your daddy." He commanded softly. _

_Kagome hesitantly kissed him on his cheek. _

_"Now my lips." _

_Kagome paused not wanting to do it. _

_"My lips, Kagome!" _

_She closed her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She then backed away to see his response. _

_"Mmm. That's my girl." He motioned her to turn around. She turned around and her father posted her arms on the end bed posts. "Keep them there." _

_Kagome hung her head as her hands were gripping the golden bed posts of her twin size bed. He pulled down his boxers to his knees. He spread open her cheeks getting a clear view of her little virgin folds. He leaned back and took one hard thrust inside her taking away the one thing she could never get back. _

_"Owww!" Kagome howled in pain as she tightened the grip on the posts. He began to pump inside of her in a steady rhythm. "No, daddy!" Kagome wailed as tears flooded her eyes and cheeks. _

_He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Be quiet." _

_"It's hurts, daddy. You're hurting me!" _

_He smacked her behind hard with his heavy hand. "Shut up." _

_"No,daddy! No!" _

_Her father leaned in and covered her mouth. _

_Only muffled screams of pain from Kagome and pleasurable grunts from her father was heard throughout that room. _

_"Your so tight, Kagome. So tight. Ughh!" He grunted as he jumped off the cliff of his oragasm. _

_He let go of her mouth and collasped on her back breathing hard into her ear. He easily took himself out of her as blood and semen trickled down her thigh. He leaned back and pulled up his boxers. _

_"Turn around and kiss your daddy" _

_Kagome hestitantly turned around then leaned and kissed her father on his cheek while tears fell down hers. _

_"I'll be returning." He said as he left her room. _

_Kagome started cradling herself in the corner of her room crying. "Why, daddy. Why would you do this to me?" _

_Later on Mr. Higurashi was asleep alongside his wife. He woke up and looked over to his wife stonecold body. "Honey. Honey, I'm about to go to the bathroom." She groaned a "yeah yeah" and turned around. Mr. Higurashi let out a sly grin as he gently arose from the bed and headed to his daughter's room._

_He opened the door seeing Kagome asleep in her bed. He looked out the door to make sure no one saw him the he shut it making only the moonlight shine through the now open window. Mr. Higurashi walked over to his daughter's sleeping form before waking her up. _

_Kagome rubbed her eyes then looked up only see her father lunged over her with a sly grin. "No, daddy. No." she whispered as she began to try and move._

_Mr. Higurashi jumped on top of her pinning her down. He gave her hard heavy hand slap across her face "Shut up and coroperate, Kagome." _

_She closed her eyes at the stinging pain that was on her cheek. Kagome then stopped squirming and just let him do what he had to do. _

_"That's my girl." Mr. Higurashi said as he pulled down her kiddy cotton panties from under her cotton kiddy nightgown. He pulled out his cock through the hole of his boxers. "Spread your legs." Kagome closed her eyes tighter while she spread her legs waiting for the pain to begin. He positioned his length at Kagome's bruised folds. He eased in then began to pump into her with vigor. She softly whimpered in pain as her nether folds were still soar from that afternoon. _

_He pulled out and leaned back up on his haunches. "Suck it." He said pointing to his hard, slick cock. _

_Kagome shook her head determined not to do such a thing. _

_Mr. Higurashi leaned forward and grabbed her fragile neck with his wide strong hand "If you don't, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you." Kagome gasped for air as his hand tightened around her neck. "Are you gonna do it?'' He said with evil dripping off her dark voice. _

_"Yes." Kagome choked out. _

_He sighed with relief "Good girl." Mr. Higurashi said as he let go of her neck and leaned back onto his knees. _

_She took in deep breaths before she leaned up turned around and supported herself on her hands and knees. She looked up to her father with fear as he looked right back at her with a sly grin. She looked back down at his cock dripping with pre-cum. She scrunched up her face as she closed her eyes. Then she leaned in taking the head in her mouth. _

_"Ugh!" Mr. Higurashi moaned as he threw his head back running her midnight curls through his fingers. _

_She stayed in that position for while just having the tip sitting in her mouth as she wished it was all over. Her father groaned and he grabbed her head and moved it down on his length making her gag. She tried to move away but he held her head in place and plunged himself inside her mouth and began to thrust in and out of it. Kagome kept her eye's closed as she couldn't wail anymore. The object in her mouth wouldn't let her so tears just silently fell down her cheek and onto the cotton bedspread. _

_'I want my mommy. I want my mommy.' Kagome kept repeating in her head but her wish wasn't coming true no...not today. _

_Then her thoughts were broken as he thrust inside as far as he could go and emptied out his creamy salty essence inside her innocent mouth. He pulled out and Kagome gagged it out all onto her bed wiping her mouth and her tears. _

_She hung her head watching her tears fall into the puddle of semen. "I want you to clean all of this up before your mother finds out. Don't tell her,okay?'' _

_Kagome kept quiet. _

_Mr. Higurashi grabbed her chin and raised it looking into her sorrowful eyes with devilish ones. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you. You hear that, Kagome?" _

_She nodded then her father claimed her lips into a bruising kiss. _

_He let her go and proceeded out of her room _

_Later on Kagome had a rag cleaning up the mess that was made on her bed. "You bastard. I'll make sure to kill you." _

**_PRESENT_**

Kagome was driving over to his house. She hated to do this but she guessed it was the easiet way to get out of Kouga's grasp and her father's She always promised herself she would kill her father because she hated him with a firey passion, a fire so hot that it would never burn out. She parked infront of the house she used to live in. A house that her mother died in, a house that she was raped in, a house that she had to live a dirty lie in. She sighed deeply and proceeded out her car.

A/n: It was really had for me to write the scene with Kagome and her father. I've written something similar but never that desciptive. I think that incest and rape is the worst crime a man or woman can ever committ. It's really dedicated to my friend Britt.


	2. A New Way

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series.

A/n: Okay, I know the prologue doesn't say nothing about the story ahead, but this is when you're put into some light of the concept. But you're never really understand until the end.

Chapter I

_A New Way_

Kagome knocked at the red door. She thought to her self that it resembled the color of blood. Then the bloody door opened revealing her aged father.

"Kagome? What brings you here?''

Even at his age his voice still had that dark tone like before.

"I..I need to borrow some money"

"Well, that can be done, but you know I would like something in return." He said as he caressed her shoulders.

Kagome sighed. "What is that?" she said through her teeth.

"I think you know, my sweet Kagome."

He said as he raised his hand onto her hair loving the curl of it. Kagome closed her eyes wishing she could just sock him in jaw right at the moment, but he was a powerful man in more ways than one. She sighed deeply taking it all in and locking up all of her pride for the time being.

"O..Okay, but make it quick. I...I have somewhere to go."

Mr. Higurashi gave her a sly grin. "I won't keep my sweet Kagome. Now go into the backroom and drop 'em."

Kagome nervoulsy walked in the house. He looked around before going in with sly grin upon his face.

Later on Kagome was walking to her car with a piece of white paper clenched in her bruised hands. She got in and threw her head back onto the soft plush of her car. She looked up and got a steamy view of the grey sky as it began to rain down on her car. Then she began to sob clenching her thighs so hard she was tearing through the fabric of her already torn dress She raised the piece of paper to her face looking at the digits on it. She smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned on her ignition.

"I'm free. Finally."

She drove off then arrived at a bank. She got out and raised her hands over her head as she ran into the bank. She tripped and fell face first into a puddle. She raised her head only to find a strong, yet gentle, hand and a cover over her head.

"Are you alright.?"

The voice serened in her ears as she looked up wanting to see his face but the stem from the manhole covered her view of him and she couldn't see a thing. She smiled and took the hand as she easily swooped her up to her feet. She thought to her herself that the guy was strong. Kagome tried again to see his face, but the fog and stem from the manhole was preventing that. All she could see was the silvery brightness of his hair, but couldn't see his face and oh how she wanted to She thought to herself that she have seen that hair before but couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm okay, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome lost herself in his voice.

"Excuse me miss? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Here." The man gave her his umbrella.

"Thanks."

"No, problem."

Then Kagome saw his image leave her as his moon like silk strands was the only thing noticible. Kagome sighed then shook her head and proceeded in the bank up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?'' said the lady behind the glass.

"Well, I would like to cash this check."

"Alrighty, can I see some I.D." Kagome handed the lady a card with a picture of her with a black eye. The lady took the card and stared at it for a while then back at Kagome with a shocked face.

"Can you please just cash the check?" Kagome said slipping it under the thick glass.

"Um...yeah sure." The lady took the check. She turned to her computer and began typing information in. "Let me just approve it and you'll be on your way."

"Thank you." Kagome said in a sigh of relief.

"There seems to be problem."

"Huh? What problem?''

"Well, this check is from an account that's not able pay it."

"Does that mean I can't have my money?"

"It's a rubber check I'm afraid so."

"Miss, please I need this money." Kagome began to sob.

"I wish the bank could help, but there's nothing we could do." Then the lady began to babble on about the banks's policy but Kagome wasn't listening to any of it. She slammed her hand on the counter startling the lady then she stormed out slamming the glass door. She walked outside finding her car be towed.

"Hey, what are you doing! That's my car!" Kagome began to run after the tow truck, but it sped off.

Kagome stood there in the middle of the street soaking wet from the rain. She raised the umbrella that the guy had lent to her, that umbrella was the only thing working for her right now. She saw a bar across the street and she immediately knew she had to drink away all of her problems because she knew Kouga was at home and he probably would finished what he started that morning. She ran across the street and into that bar, it wasn't a lot of people there and that made her feel a little better. She sat at the bar.

"What would you like, little lady?" said the bartender.

"Um...bourbon...straight."

"Hard day?''

"You wouldn't belief."

"I get a lot of that here." He handed her drink in shot glass.

"Thanks." Thebartender nodded and went to the other side of the bar. Kagome sighed and shot down her drink.

"Hmm? You're pulling out the big boys. I'm gonna guess you had a hard day."

Kagome turned around to find a lady with long dark brown hair and dark crimson eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sango." She said as she offered her hand.

Kagome smiled and took it. "Hi, I'm Kagome.''

''Well, hello, Kagome." Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome. "So, what seems to be the problem?''

Kagome lowered her head to the empty shot glass watching her watery reflection at the bottom. "Nothing really."

"My father always said that you'll feel a lot a better about your problems if you talk them out. I know it's sounds corny, but my father never failed me before"

Kagome sighed and looked up to Sango's face. "Well, I need a new place to stay so I can get away from my abusive boyfriend and my car just got towed."

Kagome felt no need to mention her father...not to a complete stranger even though she was pretty nice.

"I guess you're in luck. I have a loft in the eastern shinto village and I'm renting out a room."

"Really! The eastern shinto village thats a great neighborhood. It's sure as hell a lot better than the current dump I'm staying at."

"You can come check it out if you want."

"Now?''

Sango got up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, I'm really getting tired of this whole bar scene." She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her dark red jacket and threw it onto her body with one swift.

"Are you coming, Kag?"

Sango said heading for the door. Kagome smiled and nodded as she followed Sango out the door and into the parking lot. She stopped at a silver 2004 Chrysler Sebring two door convertible.

"Nice car." Kagome said in shame of herself as she could never afford something so beautiful.

"Well, don't just stare at it. Get in." Sango walked over to the drivers seat and got in and soon Kagome got into the passenger's side and proceeded into the car.

Sango started to drive down the midnight rainy highway as she was listening to loud music.

Kagome was clenching onto her seat.

_Oh my god. This girl's a maniac. I can just imagine how her house must be like. _

Then she felt a warm hand being placed firmly on her thigh. "It's okay. You're in good hands."

Kagome stared into her dark crimson eyes for minute then looked away blushing.

Sango let out a small chuckle. _She will do just fine. Just fine_.

Kagome concentrated on the dripplets of water on the windshield and tried not to look at Sango. She felt dirty and wrong looking at this woman and she didn't know why. Then car stopped at a screeching halt in front of a nice loft complex.

"Well, this is it." Sango said smiling to Kagome who was still turned away. Kagome sighed and got out the car stepping into a puddle of water.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong." said Sango running over to her side.

"Um...my shoes... they're suede."

"I have some shoes if you want some."

Kagome giggled. "It's not like a woman to give away her shoes."

"Well, I'm not like other women."

Kagome _again _found herself into her eyes for a moment then snapped herself out of it. Sango smiled and proceeded up the steps into the front door and Kagome followed as she got into the elevator and pressed 2nd floor. It was quiet on the elevator except for Sango's excessive cheery humming. Kagome stole a glance at Sango and she was staring right back then Kagome quickly turned blushing. The elevator door opened and Sango shook her head as she left the elevator and walked down the hall as Kagome followed. Sango stopped at a red door. Kagome stared at the door for a moment getting the chills.

"Um...Sango? Did the door come in that color?"

Sango turned to Kagome then back at the door rubbing her chin. "Mmm. I don't know. It's been red as long as I could remember. I might think about changing it to another color."

"Really? That's good."

They entered the large loft that had big picture city view window that seemed to make the loft sparkle, beautiful cheery wood floors, a very modern kitchen that was mostly silver and black and down the hall were three doors two of them probably the bedrooms.

"Wow! I love it already!"

"Wait until you see your room."

Sango said running off down the long hallway that had elegant paintings hanging on the wall. Sango opened a black door that led to a breath taking sufari theme bedroom. It had a large queen size bed with large bed post with sheer black veiling draping over the posts a quilt that had a black panter with piercing yellow eyes and large black animal print rug.

"It's already decorated?''

"Well, my last roommate left all of this stuff here. So, how do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, but I do have small problem."

"What could it be?"

"Well, I'm not finacially equipped at the moment."

"Oh, that's okay. I have a friend whose hiring downtown and you could stay here until you get enough money."

"Are you serious! I really don't want to be an intrusion."

"It's okay. So, you just get settled in tonight and we'll talk about all this finacial crap over my famous buttermilk pancakes in the morning."

"Thanks. Um...I don't want to be a bother _again,_ but do possibly have anything I could wear."

Then Sango got closer to Kagome looking her up and down. She then grabbed Kagome's waist firmly in her hands. Sango trailed her hands down her hips and into her inner thigh then repeated her steps back up slowly. Kagome began to breathe hard and deep as she never got this type of feeling from a woman, matter of fact not from anybody. Sango then trailed her firm hands up and motioned them up and down her side measuring the curve of the woman.

"W...What are you..." Kagome panted out.

"You're about a size four. I got some stuff for you." Sango said walking back down the hallway leaving Kagome standing there mesmerized. Kagome looked up into the sky and groaned.

"Gotta get your head together, Kag. This is simply nonsense."

Meanwhile a tall man with long silver hair in a low lifeless ponytail was walking down the stemed streets and slick sidewalks of Tokyo. He had a long dark trenchcoat that covered any real physical features of him.

_I want you to do the job, InuYasha. If you succeed there will be 5,000 dollars cash when you come back and that's my word. _

The man's dark deep voice kept ringing through his head almost making him dizzy

"Gotta get your head together, Yash."

Even though he's been a hit man since he was nearly in his crib he would always get nervous and shaky right before a hit. Then his nervousness disappeared as he seen the pudgy guy leave the theater. Then he felt a dainty tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a lady with a long blonde wig and an outfit that wasn't even a full outfit

"Hey, handsome. Wanna have some fun tonight?"

InuYasha was getting ready to shrug her off because he was thinking on how to lure that fat bastard from peering, snitching eyes but an idea suddenly crossed him.

"Matter of fact, I _would _have to like some fun"

"What you would you like for me to do?"

"Okay, I'll give you two hundred dollars for you to lure that bot bellied guy into that alley way and I'll handle the rest."

"Do you want to do a threesome with me, you, and him...because that's gonna have to cost extra."

"No. No. No. Just lure him in the alley."

"That's it?" the blonde hooker said confused.

"That's it." InuYasha confirmed.

"Alright it's your money. Do what you want to do with it?"

The hooker began to walk over to the pudgy guy. "Hey, baby wanna have some fun. I'll lick you like a lollipop."

"That's alright I had my share of fun tonight."

The hooker lifted up her shirt. "I'll do it for free because I think you're kinda cute."

"Really! For free? Alright!"

The hooker smiled and lead the man into the back alley. "You like dirty places. That's kinky,baby."

"No, _I_ like dirty places." said a husky voice from the backgrounds.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm happy you asked, Mr. Bently."

InuYasha walked in the alley way out of the moonlight.

"Here, miss. Enjoy.He handed the hooker two hundred dollars.

The hooker took it and whispered something like _"nut jobs" _to herself as she left the alley way.

"Now, that we can be alone."

"What do you want?"

"I'm just a mere messenger from Mr. Higurashi."

"What did that bitch say? I told him I'm not doing the deal."

"That _bitch_ says this..." InuYasha threw a small dagger at a inhuman speed sending to the middle of Mr. Bently's throat.

InuYasha walked over to the body smirking as he knew that he had done his job and quite well at that.

"Give me my knife."

He said as he took the dagger out of the guys neck letting the blood gushing onto him. InuYasha looked up into the sky savoring the taste of blood that was squirted on his face. He hated that he had to be this way, he wanted to be regular. Anything...but...but _this _would be okay with him. InuYasha lifted the dagger to his mouth as he licked it clean off.

"Mmm. That tastes good." He licked his lips as he walked out of alley and down the street disappearing to the fog of the night

Later on Kagome was laying in her bed trying her best to go to sleep. She kept thinking to herself of that bastard of her daddy. She knew he had money, he always did so why would he deceive after all the things she _had_ to do for him.

"I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do."

She thought it probably wouldn't happened. Even though he was a perverted bastard, he was powerful and quick witted. He would have a hit out on her if he even suspected her of doing something. The only way to kill her father was to get professionally trained and soon. Then she fell asleep

Meanwhie InuYasha was storming into the door of Mr. Higurashi home office. "Okay I killed the bastard now where's my money."

Mr. Higurashi swung around in the seat smoking a cigarette. He then began to clap his hands together smirking with the cigarette barely in his mouth.

"Bravo, Mr. Taisho. I call you because you're the best." He said as he put his cancer stick out.

"Yeah whatever. Where's my money?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm true to my word." Mr. Higurashi looked in his drawer and pulled out a stack of cash tied in a rubberband. "Here. Enjoy."

InuYasha looked over to a picture of a younger Mr. Higurashi, his wife, and his kid. He felt a sharp pain in his heart every time he looked at that picture. InuYasha hated working with such a low life as Mr. Higurashi but he _did_ pay a lot more than other people. He took his money and stormed out the door. He walked out the building and down the steps to the slippery concrete and began to walk. He never had enough money to buy a car he always used his hit money for something much more important.

About the time Inuyasha was done thinking about his issues he was at the steps of his apartment. He walked in and ran up the stairs to the door of his apartment. He walked in and threw his jacket on a near by chair and took the rubberband out of his hair letting it flow like a moonlit river down his back. He sighed as he looked upon a picture of him with mother. He then thought of the picture at Mr.Higurashi office memorizing the sweet face of his daughter. He took of his damp shirt revealing his sun kissed abs and very toned muscles. InuYasha threw the money on his end table.

"What a snake." InuYasha said as he strectched and threw himself on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm truly am." InuYasha said as he thought about that picture of Mr. Higurashi's wife and kid. "I didn't know."

_FLASHBACK_

_InuYasha was waiting in the office of Mr. Higurashi. "Where the hell is this guy? I have places to go." InuYasha groaned and looked at his watch. _

_Then Mr. Higurashi walked in. "Hello, you must be Mr. Taisho." said Mr. Higurashi as he walked over to the seat and sat down lighting a cigarette. _

_"Um...yeah I'm here for the job offering." _

_"Do you know what the job is exactly?" _

_"I kind of got an idea." _

_"Your job is to remove anyone who gets in my way." _

_"You mean killing people. I'm willing to do that but in order to, I will like to get a fee for each job." _

_"Of course money will be involved and lots of it." _

_"How do I know you're telling the thruth?" _

_"Well, I have a job I want you to do and I will pay you 100,000 dollars...cash." _

_"I'll do it, but if I don't get my money..." _

_InuYasha threw a dagger right into the headrest of the chair Mr. Higurashi was sitting in. He began to chuckle and laugh. _

_"I like you. Now here's the picture and go kill the bitch." _

_InuYasha looked at the picture and it had a woman with short black and hair and Akino Higurashi in black ettering at the bottom. _

_"Is she related to you?'' InuYasha asked in digust. _

_"Yeah, she's my wife." Mr. Higurashi said in a low voice. _

_"But..." _

_"No more questions just kill her." _

_InuYasha nodded and left the office and proceeded down the sidewalk. "Why in the hell would he want to kill his wife?" _

_InuYasha looked at the picture then shook his head. He sighed as he did not like killing women, but he needed to do this job to save a woman of his own. InuYasha arrived at the shrine that Mr. Higurashi said she was going to be. He walked in the house finding Mrs. Higurashi and a eleven year old Kagome laughing and watching T.V. InuYasha looked at them, watching the little girl. _

_'He didn't tell me she had a child with her. He expect me to kill her mother right in front of her. Damn, I really don't want to do this.' _

_He took a big breath and walked towards them. "Excuse me. Who are you?'' _

_"You're Mrs. Higurashi right?'' _

_"Yes. What do you want with me?" _

_"Me and your husband are associates." _

_"Oh, would you like some tea or anything." _

_"No, thank you. You're really beautiful. Is this your daughter?"_

_"Thank you and yes this is my little girl." _

_Kagome looked up to the silver haired man wondering why was he here and why did he know her bastard father. _

_"I'm very very sorry." InuYasha said with sorrowful eyes. _

_"For what you're a perfect gentlemen." _

_InuYasha closed his eyes and pulled out his dagger and threw it sending it straight to her head. InuYasha heard screaming and crying from the little girl as he opened his eyes watching the daughter pool at her dead mother's feet. InuYasha felt a sting in his heart as he saw the little girl's sad face. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." _

_He took the knife out of Mrs. Higurashi's head and ran out the door. He ran down the streets ashamed at what he did. The images of the little girl crying her eyes out stained his mind and heart. He ran up into Mr. Higurashi's building and in his office. _

_"You didn't tell me she had daughter!" _

_"Would it have been easier if I told you before hand?" _

_InuYasha punched the wall leaving a dent in it. "You should've saw her eyes when I killed her mother right in front of her." _

_"My little girl's strong. She'll get over it. Now do you want your money now or later?" _

_"I don't want you're fucking money, you slimy bastard." _

_Mr. Higurashi sighed and pulled out a black suitcase. _

_"I knew this was going to happen so I added 300,000 more to the original deal." _

_InuYasha closed his eyes. I can't work with such a bastard but I need that damn money. _

_"Shit!" InuYasha cursed softly to himself as he took the opened the suitcase finding stacks of cash in it. He closed it and took the suitcase. _

_Mr. Higurashi began to laugh. "Money is cure to anything. Now enjoy that. I will be getting in touch with you. I like you work and I might have future jobs with more pay than that." InuYasha cursed as he left the office slamming the door._

_PRESENT_

InuYasha sighed and walked into the kitchen grabbing a Coors beer. He took it into the living room and sat down on the couch. He gulped up some of his beverage then looked up to his ceiling.

"I'm sorry."

A/n: I know the story still didn't get any better but I think the next chapter will show a little more. Kagome's father is a fucking bastard in this story all the way through.


	3. Impressions

Disclaimer: See Chap I

Chapter II

_Impressions_

Kagome woke up as the sun kissed her face and opened her eyes. She yawned as she looked over her surroundings feeling at home. hen the cheery Sango peeped her head in the door.

"Hey, sleepy head. Better get up before the breakfast turns cold."

Kagome smiled as she got up and proceeded out of the door finding Sango in a bra and panties cooking on the stove.

"Good morning, Kagome. How'd you sleep."

"Fine, thanks."

Kagome yawned as she sat down at the breakfast table and Sango brung her a plate of buttermilk pancakes.

"Here eat up."

Kagome smiled and began to eat the pancakes "Wow. This is really good." Kagome said with a mouthful of food.

Sango sat down. "Thanks. I got the recipe from my grandma."

"Um...Sango?''

"Hmmm? What is it."

"Do you have any curtains for that window?"

"Oh no, I personally think curtains keep people imprisoned in their home. I just wanna feel free."

Kagome nodded then rolled her eyes. Sango looked at her watch. She sighed and looked in the air.

"What's wrong?''

"My ex-lover is coming over to pick up some things. That's gonna be awkward."

"So, what type of guy is he?"

Sango chuckled. "Well, _he's _not the type you'll like."

Sango got up and walked to the back. "I wonder what she meant by that."

Then Kagome heard a knock at the door.

"Kag, could you please get that for me!" Sango yelled from the back.

"Okay!" Kagome got up and walked over to the door opening it finding a lady with raven hair tied in a short ponytail.

"Who the fuck are you?" she said with an evil attitude.

"Excuse me, I live here now."

"Since when?''

"Since last night."

"You slut!"

"Excuse me who in the hell are you calling a slut."

The lady glared Kagome then grabbed her by the neck and raised her in the air as Kagome was straining for breath. "Listen here slut. I don't know who the hell you think you are coming in here but you should leave if you know what's good for you."

Then Sango came out with a pair of jeans and a wife beater. "Kagura put her down!"

Kagura turned to Sango and let go of Kagome.

"Why are you trying to kill my roommate!"

"So, you just forget what we had and go fuck the next bimbo you see." Kagura said as she approached Sango carressing her shoulder.

Sango shrugged her off. "Kagome is not a bimbo and I did not fuck her, okay. So here's the rest of you shit and just go, Kagura."

Kagura took the box that Sango handed her. She turned around and glared Kagome then she left out of the loft slamming the door.

"Who was that?'' Kagome asked.

Sango sighed. "_That _was my ex-lover. I'm sorry for what she did. She's a little bit touchy."

"You're...um you're...gay" Kagome whispered the word _gay_.

Sango chuckled. "I gotta go to work"

She looked at Kagome's suprised face then shook her head while walking down the hall leaving Kagome stunned.

Later on InuYasha was walking into the sliding doors of the Yokino Central Hospital. "Hi, Mr. Taisho. Here to visit again?" said the bubbly nurse greeting InuYasha.

"Yes, Eri. Is my brother here?''

"Yes he's in the room with her."

InuYasha nodded as he walked off into the big white doors walking down the clean white corridors of the hospital while everybody greeted him with a _"Hello, Mr. Taisho" _InuYasha arrived to the room and walked in finding Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed crying ever so softly holding a woman's hand.

"Sesshomaru are you crying!"

The older brother got up and wiped his eyes and straightened his bussiness suit. "That's ludicrous. I'm just looking after mother and seeing if she's okay."

"She's still in the coma, huh?''

"For about tweleve years now."

"Doctors still can't do anything about it?"

"It's not that they _can't_ it's that they won't. They're just money hungry criminals if you ask me."

Then a man in a white coat walked in. ''Hello, InuYasha."

"Hey,doc. So how is she doing." said InuYasha looking over to his mother.

"Um...she's hanging on but it's hard to keep her in here this long. Hospital's threatening to send her home."

"What! They can't do that. Hospitals help people that's sick and my mother's sick so help her!"

"Yes, that's true but we are not given that amount money and it costs to keep a patient in a room for all of these years without any progress. "

"You need money here..." InuYasha threw the doctor the stacks of cash. "Is that enough for you."

"It's very generous of you, Mr. Taisho. But its not a gurantee that this will cover everything."

"Just get the hell out."

The doctor nodded then left the room leaving the two brother's all alone with their mother.

"I appreciate you paying for mother but I don't approve of how you're getting it."

"What the hell are you talking about." InuYasha said in a low voice all of sudden finding his shoes more interesting.

"I know what you do with that slimy coward, Higurashi. He has tried to put a hit out on me but I don't go down that easy."

"I'm just doing a few jobs. As long as mother is okay,right?''

"Mother would have preferred for you to just let her die than use the money from killing innocent people to save her life!"

"As long as this money is keeping mother alive I'll do it."

InuYasha glared his older brother than left the hospital room slamming the door. He walked out of the hospital and raged down the streets. He hated to admit that Sesshomaru was right and mother wouldn't approve of him doing this but it was the only way to save her.

Meanwhile Kagome was walking down the streets of the boulevard contemplating about this morning. She was shaking afraid of what that Kagura might do to her. Then a guy ran pass her grabbing her purse.

"Hey, that's my purse you creep!" Kagome tried her best to run after the perp. "Damn, all my shit is in there."

Meanwhile InuYasha was walking down the same boulevard until he heard a scream that hurt his ears and immeditately got his attention. He turned around finding a raven haired woman chasing after a guy with a black purse in his hand. InuYasha ran after the guy. He thought that if he stopped the guy and get the lady back her purse _maybe _she was shut the hell up because it was doing a number on his sensitve ears. He started running after the guy.

"Hey you! Get back here!" InuYasha yelled after the guy.

Kagome stopped and observed the mysterious silver haired man run after the theif. InuYasha caught up to the guy swinging him around.

"Just..give..the lady..back her purse." InuYasha said catching his breath.

Then the theif punched InuYasha in his jaw.He looked at the theif for a second then returned to his senses.

"I'm not trying to get into a fight. All I want is for..."

Then the theif punched him again. "Okay, now being nice is out the window."

Then InuYasha punched the guy in his face making him step back a little bit. He then started sending blows on the theif face then he dropped kicked him sending the theif to fall to the ground. InuYasha looked at the unconscious perp.

"That'll teach you to fuck with me,okay."

He bent down and snatched the purse from the thief's grip.

"Wow, that was really nice of him and he's kinda cute. I think I know him from somewhere" She just shook her head as he ran to catch up with the silver haired man. "Thank you. Nobody had ever done something like for me."

"Yeah,whatever. Here is your damn purse." He handed Kagome the purse and began to walk off.

"Hey wait!" Kagome said running after the guy. "I didn't get your name." InuYasha turned around.

"I didn't give it."

"Please. I wanna know who's my knight in shining armor."

He sighed as he looked at the the hopeful stormy eyes of the girl. "It's umm...it's Yash."

"Okay. Thank you, Yash."

"Whatever." InuYasha groaned as he began to walk away leaving Kagome staring after him stary eyed.

InuYasha was walking away but catching on more glance at the woman finding her staring right back. He blushed then turned back around and started to walk faster.

"Geesh! What a nut job. But she was kinda cute." InuYasha shook his head. "What the hell am I talking about she's just a kid, but I feel like I know her from somewhere."

He shook his head of his thoughts as he arrived in his apartment. He walked in finding Kagura spread out on his couch.

"Hello,InuYasha."

He sighed and went into the kitchen to get a beer.

"You know drinking destroys your brain cells."

"So _that's _why you're here because only a stupid fool would break into my apartment."

Kagura arose from the couch. "Very funny."

"I wasn't joking. Kagura, what the hell are you doing in here."

"Naraku wants to do bussiness with Mr. Higurashi.

"I don't care what Naraku wants. If he's so big and bad why doesn't he come and tell me his self. Why does he have to send a rug muncher like you."

"He sent me because he doesn't feel that a half-breed like you is worthy of his presence."

InuYasha chuckled. "A.k.a he's a coward and so are you."

Kagura glared him and walked over to him staring him right in the eye. "We're both in the same bussiness and have to follow the same rules. We're just alike, both assasins just trying get a break."

InuYasha walked away from Kagura's glare and proceeded to his window looking out of it. "You're right...we are the same but unlike you. I don't live to kiss my boss's ass."

"Fuck you, InuYasha."

He chuckled and turned around approaching Kagura to where they could feel each other's breath. "You would like that,wouldn't you? For me to fuck you."

InuYasha said in tantalizing tone while he beagan to carress her shoulder. "I bet you're getting tired of the woman breed. I bet you want to be pleasured by a man, a _real_ man."

"I'm happy where I'm at" Kagura snapped but was enjoying the certain affection from the hanyou.

"Are you really happy?''

"Y...yes."

InuYasha sighed then turned back to the big window of his apartment. "How's Sango?''

Kagura's eyes widened. "How do you know about Sango?"

"I know everything. Now what I want you to do is to leave my apartment and never come back."

"And what will you do if I refuse."

"I'll take the head of your pretty little ex-girlfriend and mail it to your house."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagura tried to hide the fear in her voice but was poorly failing.

InuYasha turned to her as his eye turned bloodshot red. "Try me." He said as his voice fell to a deep demonic tone.

"Wait until Naraku hears about _this_. He'll slice you in two."

Kagura turned to the door and walked to it.

"Oh, and Kagura?''

She turned around.

"Tell that coward ass Naraku that I'll be waiting."

Kagura huffed and proceeded out of the door leaving InuYasha with a smirk across his face.

"Hmm. I think that went well." He plopped on the couch laughing to himself.

Later on that night Kagome walked in her new place coming from her job interview that Sango set up for her and went pretty well.

"Sango, are you here!"

"Yeah, I'm in the back taking a shower." Sango yelled from the back of the roomy loft.

Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen as she went into the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. She walked over to the black leather couch and sunk down into it.

"What a day." She whispered to herself as she sipped some of her carbonated drink.

Kagome looked out of the big picture window finding her same silvered haired hero from earlier. She dropped her can of soda sending fizzing on the floor. She watched him as he was doing arm lifts and all he had on was a pair of red boxers and she could see his body in all it's perfected glory. Kagome began to breath deeply as he was rising up and down on the bar. She watched the sweat glisten all over his sun kissed skin making her soaking wet. Then Kagome's hand began to have a mind of it's own as it eased down her jeans rubbing her clit through the thin fabric of her a panties.

She started to stare contently at InuYasha body rise up and down and was fantazing him going up and down on her.Kagome finger slid her panties to the side and inserted her finger pushing it in and out.

"Yash!" Kagome realized that Sango was in the back room and use her free hand to cover her mouth.

Kagome would always remember that name that wonderful name that ringed in her hear when she said it. She barely new the guy and she was already getting aroused by his name. Any girl would drool over a guy with god-like features in a pair of boxers. Sango walked through the door way finding Kagome fingering herself. She watched the girl pleasure herself on the couch before announcing her name.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango said as she walked in.

Kagome jumped and pulled her hand out of her pants. "You scared me." Kagome panted.

"So, what are you doing?" Sango said walking behind the couch.

"Nothing."

Sango looked out of the window finding InuYasha working out. "Nothing, eh?"

"That's right, nothing at all."

Sango placed her hands on Kagome's shoulder then trailed them off down to her breast massaging them. Kagome closed her eyes and began to pant harshly.

"W...what are you doing?''

"I'm helping you with _nothing_."

Sango climbed over the couch and straddled Kagome while still massaging her breasts. "I...I don't think you should be doing this."

Sango leaned in and kissed her ear. "I don't think I should be doing this, either. So, just relax and enjoy the ride." Sango stopped and reached one hand down in Kagome's pants and began run her finger up and down her slick folds. "I know I will"

Kagome gasped pushed her head back down onto the the couch. Sango began to lick and nibble at Kagome's ear.

"You're liking this aren't you."

The only thing Kagome could do was whimper.

Sango chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then she grabbed the hems of her shirt and threw it over her head showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Sango took her hands out of Kagome's pants and off her breast. Kagome let a whimper not wanting her to stop. Sango unstraddled Kagome sunk down to her knees on the edge of the couch and spreaded Kagome's legs open. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them down the about mid-thigh then she stopped.

"W...what are you doing." Kagome panted.

"Is this what _you_ want."

"Yes." Kagome whispered faintly.

Sango grinned and slid the jeans down and pulling then off her ankles. "Do you want it, Kag?"

Kagome whimpered and nodded. Sango took off Kagome's panties and blew hot air onto Kagome's swollen clit then ran her tongue over Kagome's wet folds.

"What is it that you want me to do, sweet Kagome?"

Kagome arched her back towards Sango encouraging her to do more.

"What do you want me to do, Kagome!" Sango demanded.

"I...I...I want you to make me cum." Kagome panted.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Sango said as she dived deep into Kagome's forbidden

Meanwhile InuYasha was doing his daily workout. He dropped down from the bar he was lifting on and proceeded in the kitchen to get a drink of water. He plopped himself on his couch and sighed.

"What a damn day." He whispered to himself. He then looked out of window and he dropped his water to the floor. "Is that that wench that I helped ealier? Wow, she's got a body."

He took a big swallow as he felt his pants tighten around him. His quickly turned away. "I can't give in to this. It's out of my character...but..."

He slowly turned around as Sango was eating Kagome out. He slightly turned his head hoping it would show a better view of this...it did. He turned completely red and turned quickly away.

"I can't do this. I'm gonna go to bed."

He uneasily got up and walked over to his bedroom door. He took on last glance at the girls then whimpered before he proceeded into his bedroom shutting slowly.


End file.
